fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 17: Strengthening of a Soul and Selling of a Soul Transcript
(After the opening, Hayate is shown to be sleeping in the top bunk of his bed. He is having a bad dream and is tossing and turning in his sleep.) Hayate: Stop it. N-no. Please...don't...no. No..! (In the nightmare, Hayate is surrounding by older versions of the kids who had doubted that he would become an idol. Their eyes were obscured. They are mocking him, taunting him, and laughing at him.) Kid #1: You think you can be an idol?! What a laugh! Kid #2: Yeah! You can never be an idol! Kid #3: You're not charming enough to be an idol! Kid #4: Give up on your pathetic little dream of being an idol. It's a pipe dream. Kid #5: How cute of you to think that you can be an idol. In your dreams. (Hayate is shown to have tears running down his face and starts to cry.) Kid #6: Look, everyone! He's crying. Kid #2: Yeah, he's crying like a little baby! Kid #4: Maybe we should give him a bottle. Kid #3: Or a diaper or a pacifier! He's a little crybaby! Kid #1: Hahaha! He's crying because he knows that he can't be an idol! Kids: Baby, baby~ Hayate's a baby~ Wahhh, wahhh! Hayate's a crybaby~! (The kids burst into mocking laughter as Hayate continues to cry.) Hayate: Stop it. Stop it! I can be an idol! Kid #4: Give up. You know you can't be an idol, you baby. (The kids laugh again as Hayate continues to tearfully beg for them to stop.) Hayate: Please stop it! I can be an idol no matter what you guys say! Kid #5: In your dreams. (The mocking laughter becomes louder and the kids' faces become more menacing and frightening. Their now unobscured eyes are red. Hayate screams for them to stop and thought that he was awake, but he is still dreaming.) Hayate: That must be a nightmare. *goes back to sleep* (Then Hayate has another nightmare where he is in a large crib with the same older versions of the kids who had doubted that he would become an idol laughing at him.) Kid #1: Look at him. He's in a crib! Kid #2: We put him there because he was crying like a little baby. Kid #3: Don't cry, little baby. (holds a baby bottle filled with milk and waves it in a taunting manner) I got you a bottle. (puts the bottle in Hayate's mouth, makes him drink all of the milk in it, and burps him.) (The kids laugh and that causes Hayate to blush out of embarrassment.) Hayate: I'm not a baby. Let me out of here! Kid #4: Yes, you are. You're just a little baby. Kid #5: Are you gonna cry again, you crybaby? Huh? Hayate: No! Now let me out of this crib! Kid #6: Not until you say that you're just a little baby and that you'll never be an idol. Hayate: I'm not gonna say it! Kids: Baby, baby~ Hayate's a baby~ Wahhh, wahhh! Hayate's a crybaby~! Hayate: Cut it out! (The kids point and loudly laugh at him. Hayate then bursts into tears.) Hayate: I'm just a little baby! Kids: And? Hayate (mumbling): I'll...never...be...an idol. Kids: Louder. Hayate (softly): I'll never be...an idol. Kids: Louder! Hayate: I'll never be an idol! Kid #4: He said it! Kid #5: He knows that he's just a little baby and that he'll never be an idol. (Hayate continues to cry, much to the delight of the kids.) Kid #6: Let's put a pacifier in his mouth. Kid #1: Yeah, because he's a baby. *puts a baby blue pacifier in Hayate's mouth* (Hayate is sucking on the pacifier with tears running down his face while the kids begin to transform into extremely frightening half-human, half-monster creatures and their mocking laughter becomes distorted and loud. Then Hayate wakes up with a scream. He tries to get to Alfonso, but he could not move.) (Hayate saw a group of shadowy figures vaguely looking like the kids in his nightmares floating in the air and looking down on him with menacing gleams in their dark red eyes. His eyes widened in fright as he sees a shadowy figure that, unlike the other shadowy figures, is clearly Kokona on top of him with a menacing grin on her face.) (He tries to scream, but he could not. Then he could move and the figures disappear.) Hayate: ALFONSO! (Alfonso jumps up out of bed and rushes over to Hayate.) Alfonso (speaking rapidly in Spanish): Hayate! Are you okay? Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream? What happened? What happened? Hayate: Alfonso, I can't understand you. Alfonso (calms down): Okay, okay. Sorry. What happened to you, Hayate? (Hayate tells Alfonso what had happened.) Alfonso: I'm sorry that happened to you, Hayate. *pats Hayate on the back* Are you okay now? Hayate: Yeah, I'm fine now, Alfonso. I just had a nightmare that my old bullies were making fun of me for dreaming to be an idol. Alfonso: You were bullied and made fun of for dreaming to be an idol? Hayate: I was. They said I wasn't charming enough to be an idol. Alfonso: That's not true! Your fans think that you're charming. Look at your fan page. (Hayate takes out his phone and goes to his fan page. He sees his fans commenting nice things about him like "Hayate-kun's voice is like an angel!", "Hayate is so charming.", "Hayate-kun has this unique charm to him. I like it! ^.^", and "Hayate is my number one idol! :D".) Hayate (smiles): I feel so touched by my fans liking me. Alfonso: See? I told you that your fans like you. Now, let's go back to sleep. (Hayate nods and both of the boys go back to sleep. Meanwhile, Kokona is shown to be sleeping on the top bunk of the bed. She is having a good dream and is laughing with joy and pleasure.) (In the dream, Kokona is greeted by screaming, adoring fans and eager interviewers.) Kokona: Hellooooo, my adoring fans~! Fans and interviewers: Hi, Queen Kokona! Kokona: I'm SOOOO glad you all came here today! (Kokona talks to all of the interviewers as the fans scream with joy. Then Spirited 6 dressed up as moles are being whacked on their heads with rubber mallets as they are on a Whac-A-Mole stage.) Kokona: Well, well, well, if it isn't the Spirited 6 Moles. You've all been naughty for getting in my way, especially you Hayate, my dinky cousin. Hayate: Kokona! Ouch! You can't--ouch!--do this--ouch!---to us! Ouch, ouch! Kokona (giggling): I just did, so good-bye. (Kokona leaves Spirited 6 being whacked on their heads by rubber mallets. Then a huge crowd of fans is running after her. She turns around, screams, and runs to get away from them.) Crowd of fans: KOKONA-SAMA!/KOKO-CHAN!/QUEEN KOKONA! Kokona: No! Go away! Leave me alone! Crowd of fans: Come back! Wait! Kokona: I said no! Get lost! (Then Kokona trips and falls on her face, causing the crowd of fans to catch up to her and drag her by the ankles.) Kokona: NOOOOOO! Somebody help me! HELP! (Then Kokona abruptly woke up. She holds the sheets really tight in her hands.) Kokona: It was such a good dream, but it was ruined. *sighs and pouts* I'll go back to sleep and hopefully have a good dream this time. *goes back to sleep* (The scene shows the students eating lunch. Hayate and Alfonso were talking about Hayate's nightmare with their friends when Kokona walks to their table with an overly serious look on her face.) Kokona: I'm going to sign with a label company! Hayate: Okay. Kokona (annoyed): What do you mean by that?! Hayate: I meant, uh, good for you, Kokona. Kokona: *glares at Hayate* Hayate, you are so naïve. Being signed with a label company is a BIG deal! Fumiya (doubtful): *glares* Who would sign with you?! You're not that good. You're only better than those--those dysfunctional idols who call themselves La Bomber. But every other idol group is better than them! Kokona (furious): Don't talk smack about La Bomber! Even though I beat them fair and square, I won't let you talk smack about them to my face! And besides, I'll find a label company who'll take me. You'll see! (Kokona is about to storm off, but then changes her mind.) Kokona (boasting): I'll think of signing with Shadow Soul Records! They'll accept idols like me. *walks off* Hayate (frowning): Oh, that's a terrible mistake. Andrea: What do you mean, Hayate? Hayate: Shadow Soul Records is an infamous record company. My parents warned me about it. The idols there are either already bad or even dysfunctional like with La Bomber, become that way, or are victims being taken advantage of. Or even a combination of those things. Taylor: That sounds bad! Should we stop her? Martha (shakes her head): No. It's hopeless to try and stop her. Hayate (worried): But--! Martha: I know, Hayate, but she should learn a lesson from this on her own. Besides, she wouldn't accept any help from us, especially you. Hayate (slowly nods while frowning): Okay. If you say so. (Later, Hayate and the rest of Spirited 6 are in Hayate and Alfonso's room. Hayate is still worried.) Martha: Hayate-- Hayate (interrupts Martha, shaking his head): I don't want Kokona to go to Shadow Soul Records. That place is pure evil. Andrea: But you know how stubborn Kokona is! Martha is right. She should learn from her mistakes on her own. Hayate (sighs sadly and hangs his head): Okay. Fumiya (frowns): Hayaya... *hugs Hayate* Hayate: Oh, Fuu-chan. *hugs Fumiya* I'll be alright. *smiles a little* Taylor: Thanks for cheering up Hayate, Fumiya! You know just how to make him feel better, don't you? (Fumiya nods and smiles while Alfonso pats Hayate's shoulder encouragingly.) Alfonso: It'll be fine, mi amigo. I know you care and worry about her, but you can't control what she does do and what she does not do. Hayate: Okay. Thanks, Alfonso. I feel better now. (Meanwhile, Toshiko and Junko listen as they stand outside of Hayate and Alfonso's room.) Toshiko: I guess Hayate really cares about Kokona. Junko (nods): Yeah, I can tell. He truly does love his cousin. *frowns* And...I still care about her, too. Toshiko (surprised): Really? You still do even after what she's done to you? Junko: Yeah. I'm rather forgiving. It runs in the family. Toshiko: Oh, so that makes sense now. What does your family do? Junko: They're servants. Toshiko: For rich people and famous people? Something like that? Junko: Yeah. (Kokona is then shown arriving to Shadow Soul Records.) Kokona: There it is. Shadow Soul Records. I'm definitely going to be the best idol in all of Japan! No, the whole world! (She walks to the door and knocks.) Kokona: Hello? It's me, Kokona Okayama. I'm here to be a part of Shadow Soul Records. Woman (smiles with delight): My, my, my! It's Kokona Okayama-chan! Glad you finally came! Come on in, my sweet girl. (The woman lets Kokona in and shuts the door.) Kokona: You know me? Woman: Of course I do, sweet girl. I've been watching you. In fact, I've been watching all of the idols. But especially you. Kokona (blushes slightly): Really? I'm--I'm glad that someone noticed me in particular. What's your name? Ageha: Call me Ageha, my sweet girl. I'm the head of Shadow Soul Records. Kokona (wide-eyed): Wow! It's an honor to meet you! So...what do you want me to do while I'm here, Ageha-san? Ageha: Allow me to give you a tour of this place. Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder